I Love My Mommy
by vaughnrock
Summary: Edward and his mother Esme, are quite close, maybe even closer than a mother should be with her son, Edwards going to collage and is going to be without her for a bit, whats going to happen? read and see. might be a multi chapped story.
1. My Love

I Love My Mommy!

Summary: While Edwards going off to collage Esme and Edward miss each other terribly, they have a very, special bond, and they decide to communicate other ways without Carlisle knowing secretly.

"Oh sweetie, I don't want to see you go", cried Esme grabbing on to Edward and latching on tightly.

"Awe, Mom please don't cry, I'll be home soon, you won't even notice I'm gone"; I winked at her, and finished giving her the hug.

She sniffled a bit more and wiped at her eyes, while Carlisle came up to give me a hug, "Son, I'm glad you're taking such a big step in your life, I know it's important to you", he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah dad, it really is", I said, and hugged him back.

"I'll come back home as soon as they let me, you know West Point is a military school and they try to help you get used to being away for a while, so I don't know if I'll be home for many holidays, but I will get away when I can, you mean the world to me, you're my parents! I absolutely love you both with all my heart and soul and I'm going to miss you dearly. They said we could use the computers, so just use the webcams I got use and we should be set, you can see how I'm doing and I can check on you all."

"Ok Edward, I love you too, you're my only baby, and we better talk every day", she said still sniffling and dabbing her eyes.

"Same here son, I love you and I want you to enjoy your time spent there", he sighed," I remember when you were a little tot just playing with your little GI Joes, now you're going to be a GI Joe, make sure you send me some pictures of the new friends you make there and call us when anything is wrong, we'd stop all we were doing for you champ, I'm going to load up your stuff in the car while Esme spends a little more time with you, I know how close you guys are." He gave me one last pat on the back and went to the door to get my luggage.

"Mommy, I'm going to miss you so much", I whined.

"Shh", she told me while running her fingers across my hardening member, "We're going to talk every day and you're going to show me everything you've learned every day." She started to unzip my pants and pull out my cock, "Mom, do we have time for a quickie?" I asked, I desperately wanted to be inside her before I went.

"Of Corse we do sweetie", she said stoking my cock a little before she let me go. "I'm going to tell Carlisle we're going to be in the room and I'm going to spend a little more time before you leave." "Ok baby, hurry back", I said. "I don't know how much longer I can wait" I grabbed my cock and started to pump myself as her eyes widened and she ran and told dad. I always felt a little guilty for making my mom cheat on dad, with her own son at that! But we have his undeniable connection that just makes her and I so much closer then we probably should be. Just the thought of her tight, wet pussy turns me on; I started to pump myself a little bit harder until she walked back in panting from her run.

She ran with me up the stairs and locked my door, she pushed me to the bed and told me to strip, she did the same. I sat naked on the bed, cock fully erect as she stood nude in front of me. She began walking towards me, and I scooted back until my back hit the headboard. Esme climbed up and straddled me, and I had to hit my head against the head board to stop from screaming out in pleasure. Esme bounced up and down on my cock. "Oh Edward, yea baby, mm help mama out some hmm?" she panted out. I grabbed her hips and bounced her harder, I was approaching my climax and I had to know if she was to because I don't think I can hold it any longer, "Ugh, mom, where are you… are.. are you close, I need to cum, cum deep inside you", she moaned quietly and began fingering herself while I continued to bounce her, she whimpered and told me she was about to cum, I felt her clenching tighter around my cock. I felt her bite into my shoulder as she reached her peak; I followed right after crying out her name quietly in my childhood room.

She rested against me and caught her breath as I did the same. "I'm going to miss you mom", I mumbled in her hair. "I'm going to miss you too cup cake, love you." She said. "Love you to" and I gave her one last lingering kiss on the lips before she got up and started to get dressed again. I looked through my cloths and found some shorts and a t shirt to wear as comfortable attire for the road. She walked out and I walked closely behind. Dad was in the kitchen on the phone, I guess talking to the hospital.

I went over to him gave him one last huge, hugged my mother once more and kissed her on the lips as my dad was facing the other direction, I grabbed my keys and silently walked out the door. The purr of the engine to my pretty Volvo, was a good distraction until I started seeing, red hair everywhere, it reminded me of mom, I missed her already, and I haven't even been driving an hour, I'm glad I only have two more until I make it to the school. I don't think I can stand seeing anymore redheads.

2 Hours Later

I was at the school, I got the key to the room from the front office and went to go meet my roommates,  
I walked in to find rather big guy, in his uniform, from what I could see so far he had short brown hair, rather big mussels and he had to be at least 6'5, he smiled at me as I walked in, and held out his hand, "the name's McCarthy , you must be Mr. Cullen" he asked, I nodded, I also noticed he had the dimples of a little 5 year old and baby blue eyes any chick would kill for. "That's correct, but you can call me Edward", I said in hopefully a matter that wouldn't have him scream at me.

"Okay then Edward, my name is Emmet, and you can call me Emmet!" Then he gave me a big cheeky grin. Our introductions were interrupted when a blond haired fellow walked in struggling with his bags, I went over to help him, and then jumped back unexpectedly when he threw everything on the floor suddenly.

He looked up and apologized quickly, "I'm sorry to scare you, I'm bunking with you guys, I'm Jasper Whitlock, and you are?" he asked and held out his hand. This one had wavy blond hair and green eyes, almost predatory like, he seemed to be just an inch shorter than myself. "Edward, Edward Cullen." I said surely and shook the hand offered to me. He smiled widely and shut the door, and then he picked up his bags and walked away to the bunks. I grabbed my bags and did the same, so this is going to be my life now, I wondered to myself , sat my bags by my bunk and laid down, I'd unpack tomorrow I'm rather tired and I really missed my mom, as I started to drift off I saw her and I holding hands walking along the beach, happily in love with each other.

A/N: hey guys, I wasn't expecting this story to come out like this at all, I was just going to make it a humor story, but the muse kicked brain to the curve and well… this popped out, I hope you like it, review and tell me your thoughts and I'll tell you mine.


	2. Oh Really?

**A/N: Omg guys I'm sorry, I know I've been telling the ones on my alert list that I would update as well as my reviewers. My laptop was broken and I just got it fixed, so now I should be able to update regularly. And I really want to thank the few reviewers I had as well as the ones who put me on their alert lists. I appreciate that you guys are giving a little love to my story; ok enough blabbing for me, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 2

"So Cullen, what's up with ya? Where you from?" Emmett asked

"I'm fine just trying to get used to this place, and I'm from Forks." _why did that guy look so familiar?_

"It takes a minute, but you get used to it, this is my second year, I caught hell during my first."

I just nodded. _I hope it's not going to be as hard for me as it was for him._

"Wait a minute", he boomed out. "You said you're from forks right!? Forks Washington?"

"That's right." _I wonder what's he's getting to._

"My girl Rosie is from Forks, she knows everybody, I bet she knows you and your girl to! I'm going to call her up right quick and ask." He took his phone out and started dialing.

_Ohshitohshitohshit! I can't fucking tell him my girlfriend is my mother!!!_

"Oh! Emmett, dude its fine, she probably doesn't know me, and I'm not really social around town." _The hell if anyone doesn't know me, forks is the size of a small mall. Everybody knows everyone!_

"Naw, I bet she does, what's your girl's name, she probably hangs around with her and she'll probably look her up if she doesn't know her so yeah. "

_Oh man, I have to think, girls I used to go to high school with, uh, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber, Tanya Denali, Bella Swan…BELLA SWAN! She's the quiet girl that blushed at everything, she never talks, very accident prone, and I bet Emmett's girl doesn't want to know her; I'll use her she'll never find out._

"Well, her name is Bella Swan."

Emmett quirked his brow. "Ok man, thanks." He held the phone to his ear.

"Hey babe! … Yeah, I miss you too… do you know Edward Cullen?" …He boomed out a laugh. "The king of the school! … Oh yeah!!!! … I bet I have to tease him about this, did you know his girl is bell swan? … Oh… mmhmm… yeah… oooh! … Ok baby, I'm going to go now, I love you. Later."

Rosie said she hasn't seen Bella in forever but she thinks she still has her number; she's probably going to call to catch up."

I raised my eyebrows in panic. But I couldn't also help to think he was hiding something.

Later gater, he boomed out before shutting the door and running off.

(-_-)

I walked outside the campus just to clear my head and to get a little privacy. I thought I'd call my mother while I was walking as well.

I held the phone to my ear as it rung, one ring, two rings, three rings, and four. I was starting to lose hope before she picked up on the sixth ring.

"Hey mom" I said into the receiver.

"Hello honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, I miss you."

"Oh, baby boy, I miss you too! What's the matter though, you sound like there's something wrong."

My mom knew me inside and out, that's one of the things I loved most about her.

"Yeah, please don't be mad with me. I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair. "I said this girl I went to high school with was my girl friend."

"Why'd you do that son?"

"Well I can very well just come out and say, hey guys I'm dating my mother." I glanced around making sure no one could hear my conversation or see me, I walked a little further into the trees into a secluded part of the woods and sat behind a giant oak tree.

"But you very well could have said that you rather not disclose that information than to involve an innocent young girl whom I'm sure doesn't even remember you. If word gets out about that, you'll be looked at as a liar, and I don't want my boy having to go through this small town with people glancing at him." She scolded him into the phone.

"Mommy, I'm sorry I really just wanted him to get off my back about; I honestly just really miss you, and your touch. Just thinking about it is giving me a hard on." I groaned out as I stroked myself through my trousers.

"Baby, you know how much mommy wishes she could help you; I promise baby if I was there I would ride you all day. You're my big horse honey."

"Mmm", I moaned out, "you know I love it when you call me your big horse."

"Where are you now sweetheart?" She asked

"Outside the campus in the woods against a tree."

"Can anyone see you or hear you?"

"No ma'am not that I can tell." I looked around some more."

"Ok I want you to keep watch, and take yourself out your pants. "

I did as she asked and started groaning into the phone as I stroked myself.

"Good boy, now I want you to imagine me sitting on your bed, butt ass naked, playing with my nipples."

My moans got deeper as I continued to listen to my mother pleasure herself.

"Oh Edward, baby I'm so wet for you, god my clits so sensitive baby." She moaned out.

"Oh Esme, oh mom, I don't think I can last any longer I said as I pumped myself as fast and hard as I could."

"Mm, Edward I'm close to baby god, my pussy's so tight around my fingers baby god it wish it was your big cock."

I let out the softest battle cry I could as I let my essence shoot out on to the ground below me.

"Mo-mom oh god", I choked out, "it feels so good."

"Yes baby, I want you to know I made a mess on your sheets, should I wash them?"

I whispered into the phone. "God please mom, please don't put those sheets in the wash."

"Alright, I won't, what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'm most likely going to take a little nap", I said as I tucked myself back in my pants and took the heel of my boot and tried to rub the cum into the ground so it wouldn't look as noticeable.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to let you nap now. Make sure you call your father and let him know how you're doing as well."

"Yes ma'am, and on a side note, whenever we have these talks they need to all be in my room, on my bed, cam and everything, when you're naked you make sure I can see that head board."

She giggled into the receiver, "alright later baby, I love you."

"Later momma, love you too", and I hung up the phone, rested my head against the tree and took a nap.

(^_^)

When I woke up, which was about two hours later, my head hurt like a bitch and I couldn't feel my legs for sitting like that for so long. I stood up, stretched, and decided since it was still kind of early I would take a look around campus and meet some more of the guys.

As I was walking, I ran into my roommate jasper and was about to strike a conversation before, he stopped me and asked me if I knew Alice Brandon.

"Yes" I said but I soon came to regret it when I got punched in the jaw.

"You mother fucker! He yelled at me!

"What the hell man!" I yelled back and dodged the punch he tried to get me with again.

"You fucking cheater, you can't have Alice, Alice is my girl friend! and you can't have Bella either!" He threw another punch, this one I couldn't dodge. I got hit in the stomach and fell to my knees.

He started kicking me, and out of my peripheral I saw a crowd gathering.

"Man! I haven't even seen Alice since high school! What are you talking about!!!?"

"Just like you haven't seen Bella since high school?"

I looked up at him in confusion and questioned him.

"How did you know?"

"Emmett and I are both from Forks; we know who you are Cullen. We may have changed a little bit but we still should have been noticed by you."

"I thought you were familiar."

"Yeah right."

I tried to stand, and he kicked me again.

"Bella is Alice's and Rosalie's best friend, you can't fucking lie like that and expect us not to know about it.

"When did you find out?"

"Emmett found me. And told me everything

Emmett walked up, and helped me up before pushing me back down.

"This is how it went punk."

*flashback*

"Hey babe!"

"Hey Emmy, I miss you", said Rosalie

"yeah, I miss you too… do you know Edward Cullen?"

Yeah, don't you remember him, he walked around like the king of the school, all these girls flocking him, and he never noticed any of them"

He boomed out a laugh. "The king of the school!"

"Yeah! One girl pushed him up against the lockers one time to pull up her top and show him her boobs;" he looked at them and grimaced before walking away

"Oh yeah!!! I have to tease him about this"

"not too much teasing Emmy."

" Did you know his girl is Bella swan?"

"His girl? Bella hasn't seen Edward since high school"

"… oh"

"yea Bella used to have a crush on him"

"… mmhmm…"

"Don't you remember that?"

" Yeah…"

"No you don't, you big oaf, remember that time she came to my house and she fell asleep and moaned Edward?"

" Oooh!"

"Yeah!"

"… Ok baby, I'm going to go now, I love you. Later."

"Later baby!"

(6_6)

"Jasper, you know Cullen used to go to school with us right."

"Yeah I noticed."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner", I asked agitated

"I didn't see any need to, we didn't talk to him, and he didn't talk to us, bada bing bada boom", Jasper said

"Dude did you know he claimed to be fucking Bella?"

"What! Our Bella? The one who freaking breathes for him?" He said in out rage

"The one and only."

"That fucker. Is he?"

"No, Rosie said she hasn't seen him since graduation"

"Damn"

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if he said he was fucking Alice:

"BULL SHIT!"

"I'm about to find this fucker right now!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I just said he might!"

Jasper took off running.

Emmett just sighed and followed him.

They went to the room, he wasn't there. They walked around campus he wasn't there.

"Where the fuck is that bastard", Jasper hollered.

"Dude just give it up, I wouldn't be surprised if he ran home to him mommy because he heard what happened."

Jasper just shrugged and started walking off to the room.

"Hey Emmett give me some space and don't come in the room till like an hour passes."

*End Flashback*

"He had just come out the room when your ass walked out, Cullen."

Edward just sat on the ground criss cross apple sauce style.

"Look guys, I didn't mean to come off as a liar, I have never touched Alice or Bella in my life, the most I've ever seen of them is in the hallway."

"Then why'd you lie?" Emmett asked

"Well… I really don't want you knowing who my real girlfriend is." Edward said shyly.

"That's all you had to say man… we wouldn't have bugged you about it." Jasper said calmly.

I just gapped like a fish out of water.

"Did you think we were going to interrogate you or something?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well… you're kind of right." Said Emmett

I raised my eyebrow at him.

Emmett sighed, "I saw you around school all the time, never giving girls a second glance, and I thought you were gay when I first saw you, but you didn't pay attention to any guys either, so we thought maybe you were asexual."

"I was going to ask you about it one day but then a car I'd never seen before came to pick you up from school. I saw that it was a girl, but I didn't get a good look at her, still don't know who she is, but I know you started making out with her as soon as you were in there, so we knew you weren't gay, but you were taken."

"I have to say dude, said Emmett; you got some pretty good restraint."

I blushed and shook my head, "it's not hard at all to avoid looking at someone when you only got eyes for that one person, I love her more than life its self."

"So who is it?" Jasper asked.

I just looked at him in disbelief, got up and walked to my room. Apparently they were right on my tail. I sighed as I sat on my bunk and started at them both.

"What?" I said plenty agitated.

"Who is she!?" Emmett boomed out.

"Fucking none of your business!!!" I yelled out.

They both narrowed their eyes at me. I sighed.

"I'll give you one hint, but nothing else."

"We'll take it, jasper said enthusiastically.

"Her hair color is red, that's all I'm telling you." I crossed my arms around my chest and glared at them, they both had confused expressions on their faces.

"But there's a lot of red heads around forks", Emmett said and pouted

I shrugged grabbed my cell phone and stood to walk out the door.

I have to find another number for my mom… or at least change her name to something else.

I dialed her phone.

"Hello? "

"Hey mom, listen I got out of the drama I put myself into… for now at least. But I need you to only address me as Edward is you call me, because I have a suspicion that I'm going to be monitored for a while."

(o_o) TBC

**A/N: once again folks, I want to let you guys know, that the fact that you guys are waiting for my story to be updated is pretty inspiring so, show me some love, review so I can answer any questions you have or anything else. And I'm not promising, I'm telling you, it will not take this long for me to update again, that was ridiculous even for myself I have to say. So read and review leave me love and I can go ahead a write up the next chap so I can get you guys updated faster :D**


	3. The Discussion

**A/N: Hello : ) You guys have no idea how much I love the fact that your loving this fic enough to put it on your alerts and favorites, and those few of you who review, I double appreciate that! But enough of what I appreciate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, Stephanie Meyer does, I'm sure if this was even published it wouldn't get that many hits because it's kind of…incest :o *gasp* but then you got those little folks that like it, yaw nasty's! :D**

**Chapter 3**

After I had the conversation with my mom, I went to originally do what I was going to do before I ran into Jasper. I looked around the campus, went and sat in the cafeteria for a while. I grabbed my phone out and changed Esme's name to Emma then put my phone away. I figured since I was in the lunch room I would get some food. They had real food, and that little bagged food, the ones that heat up with water. I went with both because I wanted to experiment with the bagged food, but I was sure that I wasn't going to really eat it. So as I was eating my calzone' , I felt footsteps drawing near me, I sighed as I realized it was probably just Jasper and Emmett trying to screw with me again. But when I turned around and saw who I was sure was, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, I panicked. I freaked out so hard that I burst my unopened soda can. Rosalie lifted an eye brow then went back to glaring at me.

"So, Rosalie said, I heard that you were going out with my girl Bella?" Bella blushed and turned her head into a different direction while I just sighed and shook my head.

"Excuse me for a moment" I asked them politely. I really hoped that they left before I go back and went to see their mates, besides I was just going to get some napkins for the mess I made with my soda. But I wouldn't be so lucky, because when I walked back to the table they were all gathered around it glaring at me. I sighed and shook my head again and took a seat where I was originally sitting.

I rubbed my hand across my face, "So ladies, what would you like to know?" I thought if I started nice and polite they would give me a break. I thought so wrong; Rosalie just busted me all out.

"Why the hell did you claim to be with Bella?" Rosalie full out hissed at me.

"I didn't want to tell them who my real girlfriend was, I was already into enough shit as it is." yeah Carlisle being the other shit.

"So why did you have to lie about it?" Bella asked.

"Because they wouldn't have believed me, and plus it's not any of their business."

"Well I'm sure they would have left you alone if you told them that you didn't want to tell them." Alice said.

"That's what jasper said, but Emmett was a whole other story."

"So he tried to get you to confess and you didn't?" Alice questioned again.

"No ma'am, I did not." I said calmly

"Hmm", Alice hummed out.

Just as I was about to say something, my phone started to vibrate. I lifted it to my face to see that 'Emma' was calling. I was going to ignore it, but Rosalie saw the screen and told me to answer it.

I was about to stand and excuse myself for a little privacy but Rosalie stood up and pushed me back down and told me to talk.

I ran my fingers through my unruly hair and answered her.

"Hello Edward, did everything go as planned?" Esme asked.

"Yes Emma, everything's going rather smoothly at the moment, just ran into a few complications."

She laughed into the phone, "So I'm Emma now?" She teased.

I couldn't help but to smile when she laughed. "Yes you are" I teased back.

"You know you can always use our secret weapon." She threw out.

"I didn't even think I'd have to here, but even if I did I left it at my house."

"Silly boy. Do you really think I'd let you go without it!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know baby, sometimes we get a little carried away and you forget stuff." I said throatily into the receiver.

She growled into the phone. "We sure do, but I'd never leave you without an escape plan Hun."

"Mm, I should have known you wouldn't", I said rather huskily. It was right at that moment I decided to lift my head and remember my surroundings, and the people surrounding me.

All three ladies had very mean blushes on their faces. I had to blush as well when I thought back to how I was just talking to my girl.

"Edward, baby you there?" Esme asked concerned over the other line.

"Yea baby, I'm sorry, I just forgot I had company is all." I looked down sheepishly as they continued to stare at me in shock.

"Well shit, I'm sorry, but check in the side pocket, of your bag, that's where it is, and if it's not, it's in the crotch of my favorite pants that you wear."

I couldn't help but to growl. "Alright then sweetie, I'll call you later on tonight? Maybe we can cam a bit, you know, you show me yours I show you mine. Adult style." I smirked into the phone.

"Mm boo, you know just what to say to make mommy wet", she purred into the phone.

I had to rub my crotch, I was getting hard and I couldn't stop it, I forgot my surroundings again.

"Mmm", I moaned out. "You know, if I was there with you baby, daddy would be all up on it. Tapping every single inch, fucking everything on you. Licking every fucking where baby, I'd claim your ass so hard you wouldn't be able to walk straight for days, maybe weeks even, because you know I have the stamina of a wild horse, I'll fuck you. All. Night. Long. Hard and fast. You would be so raw baby." I groaned out as I pulled my zipper down and put my hands through my pants. "Jesus fuck baby" I panted out.

"Oh Shit are you touching yourself baby? Because I'm about to cum." She started moaning more into the phone.

"Bloody hell sweetheart, I'm about to blow my load!" I groaned out.

"Edward! Stop oh my goodness!!! You're at school with company!" She screamed into the phone.

I was still stroking myself just assuming that she was screaming about her orgasm until her words sunk into my head… holy fuck… I'm in the god damned lunch room!

My eyes opened and I opened my mouth in shock, and then closed them tightly. I started chanting to myself. "This is just a dream this is just a dream, this is just a dream"

I only my eyes again looked to my right to see all three girls once again with red faces, but they looked also kind of…horny? But that wasn't the worst part. It seems as if they called their fucking mates!

Emmett and Jasper were totally laughing at my ass. I shook my head and ran my fingers threw my hair in embarrassment. I looked over to them again, to see all 5 of them with looks of amusement.

"Jesus Christ Cullen, if we knew you were such a horn dog, we would have never messed with you, since you know. You got the stamina of a wild horse and everything", Emmett boomed out as he burst out into a fit of laughter while jasper chuckled and the girls giggled a bit.

I heard a voice in my ear, "Honey, you still there?" I sighed again, and zipped up my pants.

"Yea baby, I'm still here, but I think I'm going to have to call it a night." I glared at the others still laughing at me.

"Alright baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'll give you a chance to get them off your back."

"Love, don't worry about that at all, I'm sure they'll get over it someday." I rolled my eyes over at them and their laughter picked up again.

"Ok dear, I love you! Later."

"I love you too. Talk to you later. I hung up the phone. And turned to were the others were."

"Ok so how much did you hear?"

"Well of course we heard it all, Alice said pointing to herself and the girls, and the guys came in around the time where you said you would fuck her all night long." They laughed again.

I blushed again before I got over it. "Well I can't help that I just happen to have a very, very healthy sexual appetite for my lover." I smiled smugly.

"Yeah" Rosalie said, "a very healthy sexually appetite."

"Well, since you basically witnessed me in the act of mating, does that let me off the hook for lying?" I gave her my puppy dog look, widened my eyes and pouted out my lip.

They all looked at Bella; she just blushed and nodded her head.

I smiled at her and thank her profusely.

"I promise I won't ever do something like that again. I just wanted a little protection. Thanks for accepting my apology and being so understanding. Once again I'm very sorry, and I hope I haven't put you in a bad position in anyway."

"No Edward, I think we are okay, you're off the hook so we'll get over it." Rosalie elbowed her and started whispering in her ear, I furrowed my brow wondering what evil plan she was going to make Bella do to me.

"Well it seems as rose think I should get something, make a negotiation." Bella said.

I sighed and looked at her for the answer.

"I'll forgive you if you let us meet your girl." She said shyly

"In the flesh", Rosalie added.

I clenched my jaw and my nostrils flared as I tried to keep my thoughts and feeling under control.

"No", I said rather harshly, of course I didn't mean to, but it just slipped out.

"Well I wouldn't want to go to our college were there's only a few people who know you and spread this rumor about you lying about sleeping with women you've never even talked to. I also wouldn't want to go to Forks and say the same, what would your parents say, or even worse, the chief of police, Charlie. He'd shoot you before you even knew what happened."

My nostrils flared again as she threatened me, and I was mad. No I was beyond mad, who was she to threaten me? To try to scare me. As if she could outrun me, as if she could fight me off!

I glared my most hated glare at her, and she shrunk back in her seat.

"You fucking tell who ever you want to, but you'll regret it, because I got some rumors I could spread about you, 'Mrs. I'm going to let my father bribe the judges of the forks pageant just so I could be the only one to win Hale.'

I watched her tan skin turn pale as her lips trembled. "How did you know that?" She asked still trembling.

"Don't worry about that sweet cheeks, just remember when you want to spread some shit that's none of your concern, I got more dirt on you than you could ever imagine." My red face started returning to its nice pale color, and my face got calmer, I looked from her to Bella to Alice. They all had similar looks of panic on their faces; I mentally wondered what Bella could have done to have that look on her face. But I didn't think too much of it. I was fucking tired and I wanted some shut eye, it was getting late and I wanted to be all I needed to be for early training in the morning.

"If that happens to be all, I think I'm going to head to my room now." They all nodded their heads quite furiously and I stood up grabbed my tray dumped all my uneaten food and left the cafeteria.

When I got out I glanced at all the students before returning to my room.

I lay in bed, closed my eyes and evened my breathing.

(+_+)

I didn't get one ounce of sleep, no sir, I did not. So I decided to call my dad since its been awhile since we've talked. I've long gotten over the fact that I'm fucking his wife, but that one little strip of guilt I have lying around sometimes really messes me up, but he's my father and I'm not going to ignore him.

I dialed his familiar number. It rang, and rang then went to voice mail. "Hey it's Carlisle, sorry I'm not available to take your call at the moment, but leave me a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Taa taa!" I bit my lip in confusion as I hung up the phone. Dad should be home by now. Its 25 after 7 he and mom, should be at the table eating dinner. I shrugged my shoulders and cracked my back as I thought for something else to do.

Eventually I just got bored so I looked around for Esme and I's secret weapon. I looked threw my bag for those pants and I found it in the crotch of my pants like she told me to find it at and I laughed. I smiled as I thought about her. It's really sick that I think of my mother like this. But I really can't help it. Her care free spirit her amazingness. I sighed as I thought of her and put of the matching wedding band we brought each other, mine being a bit thicker of course, but they were both the same in their white gold bands gold line in the middle. Beautiful rings really. I looked down at it on my finger and twisted it around so I could get it used to being on my finger again.

I sat down on the bed then lay down. As I closed my eyes I finally felt the drowsiness come over me and I went to sleep.

**A/N: PEPS! Tell me what's up and how you're liking this, because I think I want to switch the pov's up some. Maybe start up next chap in Esme's pov to see what's going on with her and Carlisle. So should I? Hit me up. Vaughn :D**


	4. Busted

A/N: hey guys, I thank you for your reviews and alerts. I'm going to try and find a day where I can just get out everything, and then get your chapters to you when appropriate, so wish me luck and give me love :)

Chapter 4

Esme Pov

It's getting harder and harder keeping this from Carlisle, but I know Edward and I have to. That special bond we have with each other is wild. It over powers the love I have for Carlisle. I looked at my hand, my big diamond ring that Carlisle gave me at our wedding and Edwards silver band. I twirled it around on my finger. He said he got me a band instead of a jewel so it would blend in with the others on my finger, and Carlisle wouldn't notice it as much. But I can't help but to notice that Carlisle seems to be getting farther and farther away from me.

Last night I had dinner cooked and set on the table, I was waiting for Carlisle to get home. He came home threw his bag and jacket on the couch, mumbled a greeting then walked into the room and slept. He didn't acknowledge me at all, no kiss on the cheek, no hug, no anything. I sat at the table and stared at my food in confusion.

He can't know about me and Edward, we always make sure the coast is clear for us both. Carlisle was always at work when I called. At least I thought he was anyway. Carlisle was about to go in to work, so I decided, that I would ask him what was up last night.

When I walked into the room, he was sitting on the bed, in the nude with his head in his hands. I sat behind him and started to massage his shoulders. He tensed up before he relaxed, just a little bit. "Honey? Is there something wrong?" I asked in my softest voice. He tensed up again, and then groaned.

"Get up", he commanded. My eyes widened when I heard his tone. I quickly got up and stood in front of him. "Look me dead in the eye and tell me you're not cheating on me", he said calmly. I gasped and looked at the wall. He pulled my chin down to his face and made me make eye contact with him. "Fucking tell me right the hell now, that you're not fucking cheating on me!" He yelled. I held in a sob as his fingers tightened on my face. "Say it, out fucking loud, say it." He continued to yell.

"Yes", I said hardly above a whisper. "Who the hell are you fucking behind my back?"

I'm no-, he slapped me, I was in shock that I didn't feel the pain and I didn't hear his next question. "Bitch! Listen to me. Are you fucking my son?" All I could do was nod. He looked at me with utter hatred. "I'm packing my shit and moving back to Chicago, you can have this fucking house, we're getting a divorce."

"Carlisle no please", I finally found my voice; "We can fix this we can work this out!"

"Fuck you, that's 20 years down the drain, all that shit I've done for you, and you repay me by screwing our son. OUR FUCKING SON ESME! HES A FREAKING CHILD!" he screamed at me.

"You make it seem like it's my entire fault!" I yelled out, it's time to pull out the big guns! "You were the one pushing us together." He scoffed. "You made us go on camping trips and have freaking day outs, you brought us together like this."

"I did that because I knew he bonded better with you".

"So , you kicked us out the house all the time, there's no need for us to go out all the time we live together, but you and Mrs. Hayley don't do you?"

He looked up at me in shock.

"I'm not stupid you fucking hypocrite, you just did all that junk to me, but now I'm about to flip your shit. How long has that Mrs. Hayley been working at the hospital?" His eyes darted around the room, I smirked. "You think you were going to go and make me look like a bitch and feel all guilty and shit, well it's not going to work because I know all about you two. For about 3 years now, you've been fucking her in your office, I know because not only did you give me a key but I fucking saw you."

"When", he questioned.

"Last year or so, you were doing her doggy style against the desk, she was doing her porno moans so loud you didn't hear, point one for me. But I'm not the only one who caught you, apparently our son caught you sneaking this skank into the house, a while back." His face turned pale. "Yeah Edward caught you. You know he called me while I was at work to tell me this, the poor boy was so scared to tell me this, afraid of how I would react, but I shocked him. I told him I knew. He looked at me and asked me why did I tolerate it, I told him, you don't end a relationship like that you try to work it out and try to understand, because at the time I wasn't with Edward, but when I did get with him, I did the same exact thing you were doing.

You're not sneaky; I just didn't bust you out like you tried to bust me." I nodded my head, "Now you can pack your shit and go to Chicago." He looked at me and I walked out the room.

Epov

Mom hasn't called me today, and I still haven't heard from dad. But I have this gut feeling that something's wrong, and I'm debating whether to call them or not. I decided to just wait it out just in case they need time alone. I walked around campus for a little while then I went back to my room. I never noticed how lonely I was at this place. I have no friends, no one I can share my needs with when I feel like it. I also noticed this place isn't what I expected at all. I don't like it here.

I got my laptop out and got on Skype, went to see if mom was on, she wasn't. I stayed on just in case she logged in and I got on the web. I looked up the University of Washington. UW was home; I could go home every day and do what I wanted. I could see the folks and go to Port Angeles when needed. I looked around for pre-med and saw that they had it. I guess I could just transfer schools and do this, that way if dad ever found out about mom and I, he can still have pride in me following in his footsteps.

I dialed the UW number and when they picked up, I questioned them about me transferring there, they said they'd be happy to have me and they would get West Point to fax my documents. I thank them and went to the main office to tell them my decision.

I knocked on the office door. "Come in said a gruff voice.

I opened the door. "Sir?"

"Yes", said Sergeant Polly

"I came to talk to you about transferring."

"Why do you want to transfer?"

"I don't like it here and I don't plan staying any longer, I'm going to go to UW." I said confidently.

He twitched his nose at me and handed me some sheets of paper that said 'transferring student'. I looked down at them and furrowed my brow.

"Fill those sheets out bring them back to me, I'm going to send them to the University, then pack your stuff and get ready to head out."

"Yes sir", I said politely and walked out the door. I went back to my room and went to fill the sheets out.

(+_+)

It was about an hour or so when I got done, and turned them in. he told me to call someone to pick me up then I was free to leave the campus. I finished packing all my crap didn't leave a trace of anything. And I called my mom. But what I got on the other side of the line was not what I was expecting.

"Hey son, how are you doing today?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? Why are you answering mom's phone?" I questioned, I was suspicious now.

"They called me off and your mother yelled at me to answer her phone so I did."

"Ok, well I decided to transfer from WP to UW." There was a pause on the line, muffled voices then he came back on. "I'm sorry, did you just say you transferred? "

"Yes", I said slowly, "and I need one of you to pick me up…"

"Alright, alright I'll pick you up, see you in two hours, sit tight."

I lifted by left brow and agreed. We hung up and I sat on my bunk. Emmett and Jasper came in the room and looked at all my packed bags.

"Where the hell are you going Cullen", Emmett boomed.

"Home sweet home", I sighed out. "I'm tired of this place, it's not for me and I regret coming here. If I was being completely honest with you, it's just not worth it."

I saw Emmett and Jasper glance at each other. "What?"

"Nothing man", they said.

I sighed again, "Whatever", and I lay back on my bunk.

I heard them whispering, and then all of a sudden my hand gets grabbed I open my eyes in shock as they stare at the ring on my finger.

"You're fucking married dude?"

"That's none of your freaking business" and I snatched my hand back.

They started to question me more and I just put my hands on my face.

About 30 minutes later and them still questioning me, my cell rings.

"Hello", I sighed into the receiver.

"Why honey, you sound tired", my mom cooed into the phone.

I smiled slightly and answered back. "Yeah, these two goons won't leave me alone, and I'm ready to go."

"Well, Carlisle and I are going be there in like, 20 more minutes."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"Oh quick question, what are they asking you?"

"If I'm married and stuff surrounding my ring, they seem to have caught me wearing it."

She laughed over the phone and asked what I told them. "I told them none of their fucking business."

I heard a huff from across the room and saw that Jasper and Emmett seemed to be listening intently to my conversation.

She laughed again, "You should have said yes, happily since about a year ago."

I laughed, "Hell yeah, that probably would have shut them up."

"Well it seems as if were turning in right now, go ahead, get your stuff and head out. Carlisle sped all the way here."

"Alright see you in a few minutes." I hung up and grabbed all my bags.

I opened the door, looked back in at my two bunk mates. "Bye", I called out. "Later" they yelled back. I ran to my dad's Mercedes popped the trunk and hopped in the back seat.

"Hey guys", I said up to them they said hi back.

"You know I totally didn't know they ship your car back home?"

"Yeah, we found that out about two days after you left home", Carlisle chuckled.

All of a sudden his laughter stopped, he pulled the car over and looked at me.

"I know about you and your mother." My eyes widened.

_Oh Shit!_

TBC

Lol dun dun dun, so tell me what you think about this chap :D I'm glad your mostly getting over the mom/son thing :) I know that got a couple of folks. Tell me what you think :o Vaughn.


	5. Figure It Out

**A/N: Oh geez mates, you don't know how sorry I am for leaving you guys hanging like this, I honestly didn't mean to! I actually told some of you I would update soon. Well that didn't seem to be the case, my teachers have been on my ass all month! With my testing then there throwing all this other crap at us, because it's about to be spring break so apparently were supposed to remember this crap when we come back???!!!! No! Freakers. Anyway, sorry, I'll let you guys get to reading, and once again I'm honestly really sorry, I almost want to go hide and throw out the whole freaking story. And I know the word, 'Excuses' should be banned from our vocabulary. Now get to reading!**

_Previously on ILMM:_

"_Hey guys", I said up to them they said hi back._

"_You know I totally didn't know they ship your car back home?"_

"_Yeah, we found that out about two days after you left home", Carlisle chuckled._

_All of a sudden his laughter stopped, he pulled the car over and looked at me._

"_I know about you and your mother." My eyes widened._

_Oh Shit!_

Chapter 5

"Wha- what are you talking about? I have no clue what you're talking about!" I panicked, I had no clue what to do once so ever but lie, I just hoped mom wouldn't be upset with me. She looked at me, and then the oddest thing happened.

"Your father knows about us because I basically told him." She said.

I quirked my brow at her, "Why would you do that?" I asked confused.

"Because it seems as if your father wanted an escape route to get away with his trash and run." She sneered.

"Trash? Like garbage or something?"

"No son, that skank that you saw him with that night, you know the one."

I skimmed my mind for someone with my father, and then all of a sudden I remembered that woman that he was bringing into the house doing the naughty with. I got angry for a moment, all that guilt I felt about doing this to dad just disappeared, because now I remember why we got together in the first place.

"You Fucker" I hissed at my father, he stared at me in shock. "yeah you heard me, how dare you cheat on someone, your wife at that, that's not how you raised me to be and now you're going against your word, you hypocrite! You basterd! How dare you cheat on my mother she's the best thing out since sliced bread, and you made sure you sliced her up alright, right into tiny little crumbs, I ought to murder you." I screamed in outrage. My fist clenched together as I started to raise it. Esme felt that was the time for her to interfere apparently and ran out the car to sit with me and calm me down. She grabbed my raised fist brought it down to her lap, I clenched her thigh, and then she started to soothe me by running her fingers through my hair. I purred a little, and then my eyes popped open, I was still angry. But I wasn't going to do anything to put Esme in danger.

"Start the fucking car and drive us home, if you're going to flee with that slut, go ahead, I don't give a shit anymore, just leave me and mom alone." I growled at him, I couldn't help it, I hated that he was my father right now. I want to kill him so badly. My hand started to squeeze harder on mom's thigh, and she started to whisper soothing words into my ear. "It's alright, everything's going to be alright, we can be together guilt free, everything's out now, we can do this." My hand loosened and I leaned into her embrace as she cuddled me. The car started up and we headed home.

(o.o)

Once we got to the house, everyone was silent; I got my bags out and took them up to my room. I have no clue where Carlisle went and I could honestly care less. Once I did that I walked back down and looked around for a moment, I wasn't even on campus for 3 weeks before I quit. That's not going to look to hot on my record. I sighed then walked into the kitchen to see my mom cooking. I smirked, walked up behind her and started nibbling her neck. She sighed at the contact. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her hands on mine. She started to hum, and we both started to sway from side to side, I hummed with her as I recognized the tune. I pulled her back from the stove to twirl her, she giggled as she spun and I smiled a gentle smile. I pulled her back to me, and in for a chaste kiss. Our lips intertwined and our tongues started to battle for domination, she surrendered and I won. We got rather heavy into it, breathing heavily and soft gropes here and there. It was all great until I heard a throat clearing.

"Excuse me", Carlisle said softly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if we could make an arrangement rather than you know…getting a divorce?" He looked to me than to Esme for the answer.

"I think you should divorce him", I said.

She looked to me back to Carlisle. "Why shouldn't I divorce you?" She narrowed her eyes as she stared him down.

He cleared his throat again before speaking, "I just thought maybe it would be better for us to seem like were together even though were not to avoid rumors that might spread. It's safer if everything's between us only."

Mom sighed and looked at the ground for a moment. I thought about what was just said and had to agree with him a little, as much as I didn't want to, I took his side for this argument.

"Look mom, if you guys just divorce randomly like this, people will get suspicious and assume the worst, like someone cheating or something." I gave Carlisle a glare as I said it, "but there's more, we don't want rumors and I don't want people hitting on you. I'm kind of jealous that I can't fucking walk down the street and hold your hand without people starting stuff." Mom started to speak then she stopped and put her head in her hands, she started to breathe harshly.

"How about we move this to the couch" I said and took her arm and lead her to the couch to sit. She took her head out of her hands, but only to glare at Carlisle.

"You started all this shit, none of this would have ever happened if you would have stayed faithful! Was I really that bad of a wife that you had to drop me for the newest trash whore?"

She got a look on her face "I'm curious now, were you screwing around before she came?" she asked, my jaw dropped as I looked to Carlisle for the answer. But he didn't and she took it again, shocking me once more. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were, that's how we met anyway right? Because this girl you were with bored you and you wanted the new stuff? Which was me." I looked between my mother and father with wide eyes.

"When we met, I felt an instant connection with you, with that girl I was with, she was nothing." He said.

"Yeah, I know she was nothing because you got rid of her like a hot potato. And then came right on over to me all these sweet words to lead me into your plot. What the fuck ever though." She huffed and faced the television which was opposite of Carlisle. "I want a divorce, I don't give a shit about these people, fuck them, we didn't talk anyway. She pushed me out the seat, pack your stuff were leaving."

"But mom we can't leave!!! I have to go to college here!", I squeaked out.

"Look I can take you out, any school would be happy to have you with your grades and records."

I sighed and walked up to the room, but not before hearing my mother utter that there calling it quits.

My mother and my father are getting divorced. For some reason my brain wouldn't comprehend that.

I packed all my clothes put them in my suitcases, and looked at my book shelf and electronics. I frowned as I noticed we couldn't get all of this in one trip, I didn't even know if we were making a trip back, heck! I didn't even know where we were going.

I walked back downstairs to see what was up to see Carlisle on the floor face red crying his eyes out. Mom was just smiling at him. I looked at them both questions in my eyes. Mom noticed me first beckoned me over to her, I sat down and waited for someone to explain, I looked to my father who was struggling to get up, opening and closing his mouth trying to say something but only getting out broken sobs. He finally pulled it together enough to tell me that they were getting divorced and your mother offered him the chance to disown me.

I looked to my mother shocked, I know what he did was bad, but not bad enough to disown his own son. "Mom what would you offer him that option?" fear in my question. "You've noticed that you don't have any brothers or sisters right?" she asked

"Yeah", I mumbled, "well it's because I can't have any children, you didn't come out of my womb, I mixed Carlisle's sperm with a friend and I just happened to be there every step of the way, when you were in her tummy to when you came out, I was the first to hold you. You hung around me so often you just took some traits; hence the hair and eye color."

"What's that have to do with him giving me up?" I asked confused,

"Your father never wanted you, he didn't want a child, he just grew to love you, I took care of you all of your baby years I changed your diapers I took you to school. Your father didn't ever do any of that until you were about 6. He took a liking to you; you don't remember any of this?" She asked.

"No not really", I mumbled again.

"Well it's true, and I'm giving him a choice, it's his to make." I looked from my mother to my father and awaited his final decision.

He looked at me and sighed, "My final decision is-

TBC

**A/N: yeah, yall know I'm kiddin right?**

He looked at me and sighed, "My final decision is- he paused for a moment before he picked his words. "I want to keep you, your mother is right, I didn't want a kid, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you. And now that I've been with you for this long, I don't really want to give you up, you're my only son, and I love you, and I'd be happy if you choose to remain being my son." His look pleaded with me.

I nodded and he ran over to hug me, I patted his back twice and dropped my arms, I loved him, but I was still angry. He got the hint about 10 seconds later when he noticed I wasn't hugging anymore (or patting anyway). Let go and took a couple of steps back. I sat on one side of mom while he walked around and sat on the other. This was my dysfunctional fucked up family, and I was going to live my life though it.

(^_^)

"I was thinking about moving to my old place, in Wisconsin, but then people would notice me, and if we want to work, we need to go somewhere new, completely." Esme told me as we lay on the floor in the game room with the laptop in front of us, we were looking for houses. That we could stay in. mom and dad were debating on whether to sell the house, rent it out or just hire a house keeper.

I was rooting for the house keeping option; I didn't want to sell my childhood home, who does?

So we continued looking at houses, while dad packed his stuff too. He was moving to Chicago like he said and was going find some kind of way to bring his lady friend with him. I shook my head as I thought about it. I was about to point out a house when my cell started ringing. I pulled my phone out my pocket and looked at the number; I had never seen it before. I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cullen!" Boomed a voice on the other line.

"Emmett? how'd you get my number?"

He snorted, "how didn't I get your number is what you should be asking."

"Okay…why do you call?"

"I was wondering if you got home safe…and I wanted to apologize about messing around with you, all the guys did."

I nodded my head, then realized he couldn't see that, "yea man, its cool."

He sighed, "thank you man, the girls have been feeling guilty."

"Tell them not to, it's fine, I'm actually about to move, so if we could talk later or something?"

"YOU'RE MOVING? WHERE?"

" I don't know yet, I just know I am."

"Man! Good luck to you then, I'll let you go."

"Peace out."

"Later."

I hung up.

"Was that a friend of yours from school?" Esme asked.

I cringed; "you could say that I guess…"

She raised her brow, "alright then, come and finish helping me." I got back on the ground and rested my head on her shoulder and she clicked through houses.

"I'm content at the moment; I'm just waiting for it to all go to hell." I whispered to her, she just nodded her head and agreed.

TBC

**A/N: its real this time guys sorry. I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, and let you know why my plotline always seems so crazy. I write on instinct, I'm an instinct writer. Meaning that I don't know where I plan on going in this story, I just right what sounds good, which is why in most of my fics you'll see that I said my muse took over, or this didn't turn out like I thought it would :P but yeah so you know that reason, I also plan on writing another chapter tomorrow after practice so, if you guys leave me love I'll update that night, otherwise I'm just going to update Friday, only a day difference but it shows me who much you want it :D lol Vaughn**


	6. Cheif?

A/N: Other than the fact that I'm driving some of you insane, I want to thank you guys for reviewing for me, and sharing your thoughts about this story, it's really a confidence boost! You have no clue. Anyway on to the chap, and it's a special dedication to a reviewer :) sorry if it makes some of you uncomfortable!

Chapter 6

"Well you know", Esme said rubbing my thigh, "until hell decides to find us, I think we should make the best of this situation." She rubbed higher on my thigh and nibbling on my neck. I moaned in ecstasy. It's been way to long since last time. I bent my head and kissed her lips, tenderly before turning her around so she was on her back. She moaned as I climbed on top of her and started to grind my erection into mound.

"Oh Edward, please!" she whimpered out. I stood up and she whimpered in loss. "Shh, don't worry baby, I'm just going to lock the door." I walked over to it and locked it, turned back to face her and stared at her nipples trying to push through her bra. I growled and pulled off my shirt, her breath hitched as she watched me rub my fingers along my abs and nipples, which were very hard and ready. I stuck my hand under my pants and palmed myself as she sat on the floor and teased her nipples.

"Please Edward, you know what I want", she breathed out.

"Strip for me, I want to see your body ready for me." My voice was rather husky and I knew she liked it. She stood up and faced me. "I fucking want you right now." She came over to me and licked my nipples and palmed my hand which was still palming my hard-on.

"Strip!" I ordered her; no one was getting fucked until she was fully exposed to me. She backed up and slowly pulled up her shirt, making sure that she arched her back, making her breast point to me as she finished shedding that article of clothing. She grabbed her breast palmed them for a second before taking off her bra. I moaned as I saw her full little Esme's bouncing, I took my hand out of my pants and crossed my arms.

"Finish, I want to see everything." The fact that she was my mother wasn't really registering right now, because at any moment she could hit me upside the head for talking to her this way. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, dropped them, and then I saw her tiny wet panties. My god she was so wet for me!

"You're so wet for me", obviously I couldn't keep my thought in my head. "I want to fuck you like an animal."

"Mm, I want to feel you from the inside baby", we both moaned after she said this.

I shed my pants and left on my boxer briefs, I know she likes when she sees how the cotton wraps around my cock, shows her what I'm working with. I recommend these to all guys! **(A/n: I do too! Those things are sexy!)**

And just as I suspected it, she groaned, pulled my shorts down, and took my cock into her mouth.

"Ah! Oh geez!" I moaned out, her mouth feels so good, it's a wonder I don't cum as soon as I'm in her mouth. "Mm, God baby, your mouth feels amazing on me.

She started bobbing her head faster and I couldn't help but to place my hand on her head, "oh man, I'm about to lose it!" she moaned around me, and I lost it, all down her throat.

"Mm, you are so delicious, I can drink you all day." Her words made my softening member stiffen again.

I squatted and tackled her to the floor, I ripped her thong off and placed myself inside of her. "Oh shit, it's been so long since I've been inside of you; you are so tight, so wet, ah!" I panted out, "Christ, So warm!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, as if to get me to move, I guess I didn't notice I wasn't moving until she started whimpering like crazy.

"EDWARD! Please move please!!" she cried out, and I did, hard. I pumped into her slowly, savoring the moment, but mom wasn't having it. She rolled us over and started to ride me.

"Oh mom, you feel amazing on me, god so tight, fuck!" I cried out. She growled at me, and clawed at my chest as she upped the paste. My constant groans must of let her know I was near because the next thing I know she was cooing at me, trying to get me to cum, she tightened around my dick and I couldn't take it anymore, I blew my load in her pussy, and her juices spread all over me. She mewled, loudly as she came down from her high.

I felt myself soften inside of her, as she lay on my chest, breathing slightly labored. "Mm, baby, that felt so good, I want you in my pussy every day." She moaned.

I moaned right back, "baby, watch what you say, because that can be arranged, and you'll get the fucking of however I feel that day."

"I wouldn't mind angry sex with you honey, I would love for you to dominate me." She curled her lips at me and fluttered her lashes, I growled at her. "Don't tease me, I need a break." I sighed as she lay back on my chest and fell asleep. "I love you baby" I mumbled and went to sleep.

(-_-)

**Carlisle's Pov**

_Hello? Is this Carlisle?_

"Yes, this is Carlisle, how may I help you?"

_Is Edward there?_

"No, I'm sorry he's out right now, can I leave a message?"

_Uh…no it's ok; does he have a cell I can contact him at?_

"Yes, but I rather you call back later and speak to him rather than disclosing his information out like that."

_That's fine, if you can write down my number and tell him to call, I would greatly appreciate it._

"Ok your number is?"

_989-234-9009_

"And your name?"

_Charlie. Charlie Swan._

"Okay Mr. Swan, I'll tell my son to give you a ring, have a nice day."

_You to C_arlisle.

I hung up and pondered to myself, what could Charlie Swan police chief of Forks want with my son?

I shook my head and listened for anymore sounds of my wife and my son screwing. When I got in from work, I heard rather inappropriate sounds coming from up stairs and instead of investigating like I wanted, I went to my room and phoned my lady friend for some phone sex, I listened to the phone ring, on the third ring she picked up.

_Hello?_

"Hey baby"

_Oh, Carlisle? What's the special occasion honey?_

"Well I was hoping for a little phone action from you, can you do that for me?"

_Of course, just imagine me there with you, I'd be all on you cock_, I started to harden.

"Baby, I'm hard and ready for you."

_Whip your dick out then baby._

I took my dick out and my Hayley baby's sweet voice brought me to orgasm.

(o_0)

Edwards Pov

My mother and I got dressed, finished packing up everything, and got back on the computer to search for more places to live, I think she changed her mind from where she wanted, because now she's talking about moving to Georgia. I asked her why she found Georgia so appealing all of a sudden, and she just came back with it being a nice country state and people shouldn't judge much. I shrugged and suggested Kansas again, she declined.

She says Atlanta is a nice place and that she could work on interior design more. I nodded but didn't say much else, I got hungry so I went to the kitchen to get me and mom a snack, I pulled out some cheese cubes and Ritz crackers and was about to walk back to the room until I saw a note, with a name and number. Dad wrote it saying to call Charlie swan, apparently he called wanting to talk to me. I racked my mind for anything and everything until it clicked. He wanted to ask about Bella. I should have known! Damn!

I sighed pulled out my cell and rung Charlie. One ring, two rings, three rings, four. He picked up. And his gruff voice answered.

_Hello?_

"Hi Charlie… this is Edward, Carlisle's son. You wanted to speak to me? "

_Yes son, I did. I was just wondering if you knew my daughter, Bella Swan._

"Yes sir, I do, we went to school together."

_Ok so I was just curious as to why you… claimed to be with her?_

"Sir she was the only girl back in high school I could think of, I didn't think she hung out with many people because I never saw her with anymore around school, I just claimed to be with her so these guys could get off my back."

_So you exploited my daughter so you could get boys off your back?_

"Listen Mr. Swan, all I said was that I was going out with her, I didn't think the dudes I told knew her and there mates were her best friends, I had no clue, I didn't even talk to them, I just saw them randomly."

_So basically you were just using her?_

"I didn't know her!" My voice got higher, "I don't even fucking talk to her!"

_Don't you raise your voice at me; I'm just trying to figure this out._

I sighed and sat at the island, and ran my fingers throw my hair.

My mother must have heard me because she came down the stairs asking for the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Swan? This is Esme, Edwards's mother, I would be happy to set everything straight for you if needed."

_Alright then Esme, I'm still just curious as to why he used m daughter's name._

"I'm sure he's said already that he picked a random girl from school he knew, he had to make this girl real because all the kids came from forks and you know, everybody knows everyone is this little town"

_Well, yea that makes since, ok._

"Is that it Mr. Swan?"

_Yeah, let me speak to Edward again for a second._

Mom handed me back the phone.

"Yes Mr. Swan?"

_Edward, I just want to tell you that if you ever use my daughter's name again to get out of something, I'm putting you in a cell, and you're going to regret ever saying her name._

I was speechless for a moment.

"Yes Mr. Swan, never again."

_Bye._ And he hung up

I closed my cell phone and looked at mom. She shook her head and hugged me. I sighed and clung to her.

She kissed my head and pulled the plate I was going to bring to her over to us. We nibbled on the cheese and crackers until dad came out.

(I_I)

"Hello", Carlisle said.

"Hey" mom and I said.

"You like my shorts?"

Mom and I looked at him in his boxer briefs, I looked away and focused on something else, mom kind of looked at his bulge for a moment. I got jealous and I turned her face towards mine and kissed her. Mom kissed me back of course but dad came over and pried us apart.

"Look. I understand your all lovey dovey and shit but you don't have to do it in front of me."

"Well you don't have to walk out with your fucking dick out." I said agitated.

"Alright son, if go get my girl can I fuck in front of you like you fuck in front of me?"

"We didn't fuck in front of you!"

"No. but I heard you."

"So?" I asked?

He sighed, "We'll settle this later, but now, I'm just going to go out, and I just wanted to see what you thought about my boxers."

"It's a cool design", Esme mumbled out.

"That's all I wanted to hear", and he walked out.

I shook my head and walked out.

TBC

A/N: ok guys, I started on this chap 2 weeks ago, I did some stuff, my birthday passed and now we have 4 week of school left, and finals are coming, then I'm going to new York later on this week, so I'm going to try my hardest not to let this happen again. By the way, REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TO GET ME OFF MY ASS! It works lol, it also makes my crap come out faster and you can read and be happy, review :) lol.


	7. OH SHIT!

A:N/ last chap guys.

Chapter 7

Ed Pov

I blew the hair out of my face and pulled my jacket tighter to my body as I walked up to the campus I was supposed to be attending, mom hadn't called and let them know yet, so I was kind of stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I sighed when I made it to the steps and located the front office through the door window.

I came to the office, knocked on the door and waited for a response. A response that never came, so I quietly opened the door to see the lady I assume is the office lady and some random guy just like killing it on the front desk. I stood there and gawked at the old people screwing in front of me.

I gagged, all over the floor, like chunks of sausage and yellow eggs and shit. I guess my heaving noises were enough for them to actually look up, not stop… but look up.

"Oh that's just nasty" the old lady with the nasally voice said.

"Well dear, I guess we were kind of in an awkward position, and he kind of walked in on it…" the random old guy said.

What do you need dear? Mrs. Nasal asked.

"I just wanted to tell you, I have to withdraw from school…can you please stop! I'm right here; I don't need to hear you freaking sex noises anymore!" I exclaimed.

"Ok kid, clam down geez, you act like you've never been laid." Mr. Random said as he pulled out and started to shake the wetness off his junk, I dry heaved and turned towards the door. That shit was all small and wrinkly, that's some nasty ass junk.

"Please don't say anything to me until you both are fully clothed please, I rather keep the rest of myself sane since I'm scared for life." I groaned out.

I heard a deep chuckle from behind me, then full out laughter. Like fucking hyena laughter, what the hell? I turned around to see them completely naked, laughing at me, of all things to laugh at. So I stormed out mad as a mother, a cold bitch mother at that. **(A/N: sorry, Blades of Glory moment)**

I ran down the stars, muttering to myself, apparently I wasn't watching where I was going, because I ran into a brick wall and fell right on my ass. Except, it wasn't a brick wall… it was a human.

My heads kind of spinning right now, I can't register crap squat. So when a random guy threw me over his shoulder I couldn't help but to scream rape.

"Rape! Oh my fucking god! Rape!" I continued to scream, high pitched at that. Then all of a sudden I was back on the ground. I looked around to see fuzziness then I fainted.

(o.o)

"Edward? Son wake up." I heard a voice, it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Dude, he's like all fucked up" this was a dude, also familiar sounding.

"You're a moron, I'm sure you saw him coming!"

"You act like it's my fault, he wasn't paying attention either!"

I winced, they were fucking loud. Apparently someone saw my action because they told them to shut it, because they were irritating me, they spoke the god honest truth and whoever it was is an angel from heaven. Apparently I showed my happiness as well, "you welcome dear, come wake up soon."

I attempted to wake up to see my angel, but my eyes were glued shut.

"Hey can you run to the bathroom for me and run some warm water over a paper towel, thanks." The voice said, such a sweet voice, I need to know who it is, she sounds wonderful.

I heard my angel thanking someone, and then I felt warm wetness over my eyes, I felt my lids crack open, and I heard my angel speak again. "There goes my green eyed boy." I smiled and tried to locate the voice. I couldn't move too much, my neck hurt like a mother.

My eyes darted from left to right, until I located my angel, my Esme, my mother. "Mom, hello", I managed to croak out, "what happened?"

"Well…you ran into Emmett, and claimed you were getting raped so he kind of gave you a concussion." I looked at her, and to the others that I hadn't noticed before now.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just over 2 days", mom said softly.

"Oh", I said weakly.

"Hey, dude", said Emmett, "I wasn't watching where I was going…and neither were you", I just stared at him. "So don't try to put all the blame on me ok? Because it's not all my fault"

I just continued to blink at him, so he walked out, and the rest of them followed, except my mommy.

"Hello baby, said mom, are you feeling okay?" I nodded "yeah, now that you're here, I told her, and then I pulled her down for a kiss. She moaned into my mouth, which caused me to moan also, and slip my tongue into her awaiting mouth. She whimpered and attacked my face, biting my neck, my ears and my very happy mouth.

"Mom, oh god, I want you so badly", I whined. She just sat up and sighed. "Sweetie, you know we can't do anything here without the risk of being caught", she looked at my boner, which was proudly being a friendly ghost moving back and forth. She watched him do his little dance a little longer, and then with a look of longing, she turned away.

"Mommy", I whimpered," please, can I at least have your hand?"

"Baby, no. but I'll tell you what we can do, how about me checking you out of this place, so we can do what we want to do at our place."

I nodded vigorously, and then yelped out in pain, I forgot about my stiff neck.

"Oh baby!" Esme exclaimed, and came to massage my neck; I let my mommy do that, while I lowered my sheets and pulled my cock out my boxers. I started to stroke myself lazily, while she used her amazing fingers to make me feel good. I all of a sudden heard her hiss and looked up to see her eyes on my cock.

"Damn it Edward, don't you dare fucking tease me!" And I did exactly what she told me not to. I started pumping myself again, since I stopped when I heard her earlier. I watched her face, begging her with my eyes to finish the job. I pumped faster and bit my lip, knowing with a few more facial expressions and grunts, shed be eating me up.

"Fuck" I heard her whisper, as I slowed my hand down and teased the head of my cock, spreading my pre-cum around. Next thing I know, she's sucking me off. Hell the fuck yes.

"Oh god yes, yes," I pant out. Oh Jesus, fuck yeah." I squeezed my eyes shut and rolled my head back and forth on the pillow. I was so into it, I didn't hear the fucking door open. "Oh god, mom, your mouth feels so good, I'm so close to cumming."

"OH SHIT", said a booming voice. I opened my eyes in shock, and mom, with her mouth still on me also had a look of shock on her face, she quickly took her mouth off my dick, which I groaned a little for.

I turned to look at the faces of, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. Fuck my life. They were staring at me and mother in shock and disgust.

Then Emmett questioned me, now of all fucking times.

"So is this the 'Emma' you where talking about Eddie?" I might as well tell the truth right?

"Um…see what had happened was…"

"Ok Cullen, Don't give us that shit. Why was your mom's mouth on your dick? Speaking of dick, can you put that shit away…its pointing at me", said Rose.

And then dad came in. "hey kids, OH SHIT! PUT THAT AWAY SON! SHOOT AIM AND FIRE." I looked at him oddly, and then looked back at the others. Bella came and patted little Eddie on the head, he twitched and mom, tacked that hoe.

"You fucking bitch, don't you ever touch my dick!" mom yelled. I looked at mom to see her beating the shit out of Bella, and Emmett trying to get her off. Something about my mom fighting for just turned me on so hard, and I busted my nut. Everywhere.

"Ew", said rose, she was the closest to me, and it landed on her face. I have super sperm, what can I say? As I watched my mommy, my cum continued to shoot out my cock and land where it wanted to. Which apparently was on Rosalie's face, I have no fucking clue why she hasn't moved… but she's close to having a full facial mask of my cum. I smiled.

Rosalie started rubbing it in on her face; she said it may make her skin softer. I couldn't agree to that at all, but I didn't stop her either. She took some of the remains and put it on Alice; she gagged and slapped Rosalie, just to gag again because she got cum on her hand. Rosalie just took what she was going to give Alice and reapplied it to her face. I continued to smile.

Mom finally got off Bella, hoped in bed with me and kissed me. I looked at her shocked. "What", she asked, "it's out in the open now anyway."

"We wouldn't tell anyone if you don't want us to", said Bella. What the hell... She just got her ass handed to her, and she's trying to be nice? I stared at her; she blushed and stared back at me. My gaze got intense, she walked out the room. The others followed and didn't come back.

(^_^)

I sighed as I lay in my room. I've been back for 3 days now. The moving boxes were all packed up and ready for the truck. Dad decided to sell the house, he was going to live with his girlfriend and I would live with mine. One of the guys let slip that I was sleeping with my mother, and we've been shunned since. People have been egging the house, writing on the window. Calling my mother and I very harsh names, one of the favorites of mine was when they called me a 'mother fucker' because I am a mother fucker. I snorted. I guess mom heard me, because she looked at me quizzically.

"What's up? She asked.

"Nothing much", I said, "Just thinking."

"Why so serious?" then she walked out the room.

I lifted my brow and got naked. I walked into the living room and saw my mom sitting on the sofa. She saw me and her eyes widened. "Make love one last time before leaving forks?" I asked her. She nodded stripped off her clothing and lay on the sofa bare for me.

I stroked myself as I walked over to her, and then lay on top of her. I kissed her passionately and angled myself for penetration. I pushed in and lay my face in the crook of her neck; I nuzzled it and gave it kisses. I guess mom wanted me bad, because she thrust her hips up, and of course that got me going. "Oh god mom" I pant out as I pushed in pulled out of her. She whimpered when I took my thumb and rubbed it against her clit. "Oh Edward, baby. You make mama feel so good." I growled and thrust harder into her, she gasped and pants out. "I- I'm so close are you close?" I nodded and went faster, my balls were aching I wanted to cum so badly, mom has to come first though. "Come on baby, please cum on my cock, and please shoot your hot juices over my hard dick" I whined.

She arched her back, and I felt her spasm and coat my cock, I shot my load deep inside of her. "God yes, so good" I rocked into her gently before collapsing, she wrapped her arms around my frame and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss it here in Forks", she whispered. I gave her a big sloppy kiss. "I am too, but I rather go somewhere we are accepted at than live thru this hell." She nodded and pushed me up. I sat up and got off of her, she stretched and bounced on the balls of her feet a couple of times, I watched her boobies bounce. I was about to pull her into my lap for round 2, but the beeping of the moving truck stopped me. I sighed and went to retrieve my boxers and a t shirt. Mom already had on all her clothes by the time I got back. I sighed again. I walked over to mom and gave her a hug; she hugged me back tightly then gave me a long kiss. I was panting by the time she was done with me. She told me to get the boxes moving to the truck.

5 long hours later, we were through and on our way to Alabama. We called dad periodically. We were going to keep in contact and he was able to visit from time to time. We made it into this hillbilly town and I knew we were right where we were supposed to be. "Mom look at those twin boys making out!" I exclaimed. I shook my head, yeah; we were going to fit right in.

Fin

Hey guys, yeah it's done. I bet you're all like... what a lame ending. Yeah, sorry about that, there was only so much farther I could go with this, and I'm sorry for holding out on you guys so long. I got a review stating how you never see Edward and Esme couples. Well, if you leave me a review and let me know, I'll make a one shot for you. I'm better at one shots than multi chapped stories. Drop me a beat. I never even thought something like this would even get all the recognition it has. Thank you all.


	8. Epilouge

**Hey! You guys better listen to me and listen good! Lol. This story was completed but you guys kept alerting it and putting on your favorites. While I appreciate it, I really wasn't planning on doing anything else to this story. But you guys have been great, so the least I can do is give you and epilogue hm? :) Alright lol go ahead and read on, I have another A/N for you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own this… shouldn't even have to write this. :P**

_Epilogue_

It's been about three years since me and mom moved from Forks. And I have to say, I don't regret that decision at all, and I honestly wish I would have done it sooner instead of keeping it a secret. Esme and I get along with everybody! When we first got there, everyone was wary, trying to see through us to make sure we were there to cause a ruckus and make a fuss about what goes on in their little town. We told them what happened to us in our old place and they welcomed us with open arms. They even let me and ma come over different houses for dinner! So of course we hold that same courtesy, nobody's a stranger down here. I think I've made more friends here in Abbeville, Georgia then my whole life in Forks.

I bet you're like. _What happened to Alabama? _Well. Turns out it wasn't as hillbilly as we thought it was and those weren't twin boys. That was a boy and a random girl with the same haircut. Once we got in town and told them what happened and they ran us out of town faster than we could say "" not that that took long or anything but you know… I kinda got stuck on the 'califrag' part. So nope didn't take us long at all.

But enough with all that, I guess you're also wondering, how me and ma's relationship is going? Well… I'll tell you one thing; the sex is only getting better as she gets older! You'd think shed wind down! But not my mom, she still rides my dick as if it's the last time she'll ever get it, I'm not complaining. Not one bit, nope. So we are still going strong, and it only gets stronger as we spend time together, I never felt that awkwardness with her that I thought I'd feel one day. She's just regular ole' mom to me; My baby, my lover. Not to mention she's not having to keep the figure that Carlisle made her keep, so she's not concerned with eating that healthy anymore, my baby girl got curves! Boy! I swear she's even sexier and then grabbing on to her hips as we fuck. Mm.

As for me though, I got even taller, any my shoulders are broadening, I look like a big man. With a big ass dick. I'm letting my bread grow out as me makes me look much older and more mature. It's also a plus that mom digs the scruff. My fashion style has changed too, I'm finding myself with nothing but plaid. Mom doesn't mind that either, she bought me several sets of suspenders because I looked like a lumberjack. Apparently she likes lumberjacks. Because she had me find a log big enough to hold us, and fuck her doggy style outside…my freaky girl.

Guess what else we had to do? And as much as we didn't want too, me and mom had to change our relationship, in the job force you can't put on your application that your emergency contact was your mom…and your spouse. So we legally had that changed in court, and then I started looking for jobs. sometimes people see us and look at our last names and our resemblances, I shake it off and reply that 'spending time with your lover all the time can make you look like them' you can tell they don't fully believe it, but they accept it. They don't believe a young whippersnapper like me can know how to treat an older lady. I do though. That's just out of state though, everyone home already knows. Speaking of change! We got married! I Edward Anthony Cullen took my mother, Esme Mommy Cullen to be my wife. For sickness and health, she has a big ass diamond ring that _I_ bought for her. I got it with grandpa's inheritance money. But yeah, we even called up dad and let him know, I didn't think he'd come, but he did. I was shocked as well as mom, but he brought that bimbo, turns out he married her! Say what? It's all good though, he left me mom so I don't care.

Once dad left Forks for Chicago, he ran into some problems, he actually had to stay with us for a month; he couldn't bring that home wrecker though. I wouldn't allow it. He was fired from his job for neglect; apparently he was too busy talking shit about us, to remember to turn in his resignation. Oops. But it turns out his grandpa left him inheritance money too! Not as much as me though haha. But yea, he's living back in Chicago on old money, he has no problems, neither do I.

OH! Let me tell you some gossip about Forks! It turns out that old biddy Mrs. Cope up and left Forks without telling anyone. That's funny because she moved to my town, I don't think she knew that until she saw me and mom making out on the porch. She yelled "Esme! Edward? Is that you?" it took us a minute to reply because mom was killing me with some killer good tongue. Apparently she's a voyeur because she ran on our porch and started watching us until Esme finally stopped molesting my mouth and replied to The Cope. "Yes it is me! What are you doing here?" The Cope responded with a "cool beans" so she sat down and decided to inform us on what's been going on in Forks since we left. Turns out that hypocrite Bella Swan was sleeping with her dad Charlie the whole time! That bitch, and she was disgusted at me and my mom? Whatever. But anyway they got ran out of town, and Renee Bella's mom was declared to be a poor thing to have her family have left her, no one knew she was sleeping with the gardener though. She fails to mention that if anyone ever brings up the subject.

The Cope also lets us know that Emmett and Jasper Dropped out of military school to be lovers and moved to New York, that was shocking but, I was so sure Rose had her cum covered face wrapped around Emmett's dick so much they'd never break up, turns out that was just a cover up, and Rosalie had a penis, Alice ran away from home declaring forks to be a crazy town. I'm still stuck on the Rosalie having a penis part… do you think she fucked Emmett? Nahh… I don't know.

But enough with what's been going on, let's get to what's happening at the present moment!  
;D

"Oh yes baby please!" I exclaimed to Esme, she's teasing me. Sitting above me rubbing my hard cock back and forth over her clitoris. I'm lying in our king sized bed, suffering. I can't do anything. She tied me up, so I'm spread eagle with ropes binding my arms and legs against the poles. Just when I was about to beg again, impaled herself on my dick and I did something a freaking virgin would do. I came on impact. Shit that felt so good, but I'm so embarrassed! I turned my face away from Esme's as all the blood left my dick and went right to my face. Unfortunately my eyes also started watering and I started crying like a little pussy.

But because she's my girl she didn't care, she kissed away my tears and kissed my lips. I apologized, she didn't care. She slowly started to rock on my limp member since she never moved. I hissed because I was sensitive, but after a moment little Ed was coming back to life. Baby girl smiled as she felt me harden inside her, and then she got faster. I closed my eyes a bit my lip, I thrust as hard as I could with my bound limbs. Then I opened them and watched her full breast as they bounced up and down. "Lean down baby, I want to suck your titties. She leaned down and I ravished her breast. I nibbled on her nipples and she moaned load, they got harder, my cock got harder too, my balls tightened up too. "Edwaaaaard, Yes baby I love your dick! I love when you're hard for me" I like when she talks dirty to me, makes me want to listen to the song 'Talk Dirty to Me' . I love her pussy, her soft, slick, tight, wet, pussy. I never fear that I'd run out of words to describe this woman in my bed. She's so amazing. She perfect, she's my wife, my love my… oh shit she's cumming on my dick! Shit that's tight, fuck fuck fuck, my face contorts as my juice leaves my cock and spurts into her pussy. Esms's face is flushed. Her 'O' face is beautiful, I know I'd die a happy man if that was the last thing I ever saw. She slumped on me, and lazily kissed me. I lazily kissed her back. She started to doze off, and as cute as she looked right now, I had to get her up. Im starting to feel the rope burn. "baby? Could you untie me please?" her eyes widened as if she honestly forgot I was tied up. She lifted he tired naked body up and untied each rope. I happily lifted the covers and held her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest and looked at me sleepily.

I love you baby, and I'm so happy to have you in my life, I know I'll never ever find a love like you. You make my world complete. She mumbled me too. I just smiled and kissed her forehead and we drifted off, happy together and in love.

End.

A/N: so was that good enough for you guys? ;) let me know oh by the way. Since I have this burst of inspiration, I should be coming out with two more one shots, another Edward/Esme, but this one they are not related in anyway. So for those of you that like the couple but don't quite like the mom/son thing, that's for you. Ah and someone asked for a Edward/Carlisle. I can do that one too, and again, not gonna have to worry about it being all father/son. So if you like that, put me on your alerts so you know. Also! Review and let me know a couple you like so I can do something for you! :D

Love Vaughn


End file.
